lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Sunido)
Épargner Traduinte "la Lupo e la Oveta", me ia encontra un problem per tradui "épargner" = "ménager"(en Eo "domaĝi"). La verbo no esiste en LFN. Donce me ia usa la verbo "cura", ma la sinifia no es esata la mesma. Esce on pote crea un verbo spesial? Ma cual? Sunido *Si me comprende bon, "ménager" sinifia "trata en un modo cual respeta la sentis de (la ojeto)". Me ta dise ce "domaĝi" sinifia normal "no desira perde o dana (la ojeto)" (oni domaĝas monon, ekzemple); en engles, esta es "begrudge", cual manca en lfn. Ma "domaĝi" pote sinifia ance "no desira ofende (algun)", cual es posable "show consideration for", "be considerate of/to" en engles. Me suposa ce "considera" no ave esta sensa en lfn. "Favore"? "Compati"? Simon *"trata jentil", "trata curante"? jorj ** "Epargner" sinifia "to spare". Patric *esce nos ave solve esta? jorj **Si, ma en tro multe modos! No cosa es ajuntada a la disionario. Simon *Esce me era o Jorj ia usa "ave" como un verbo aidante per conjuga "solve" ? Patric **Jorj ia era ala, no tu. Simon **la frase es un combina sofisticada de "esce nos ia solve esta" e "esce nos ave un solve". :-) jorj *** Donce si me dise "Me ave come bon", me dise ce me ave un bon come(-da) (en me stomaco), esta es ce me ia come bon... Final elefen encontra la conjuga romanica? Patric *** Acel cual tu dise es vera la orijin de la usa de "ave" en la verbos perfeta. Ma "ave comeda" (= posese comedas) no sinifia "ia come". Simon *sunido: otra sujestes inclui trata cauta, respeta, no dana, no feri. cualce de los aida tu? jorj **Ma opina ce la tradui la plu bon es "trata jentil". Sunido Multe Ci pote dise a me la orijin de la coda -e en "multe". Esce el veni de la parola Esperanto? Me suposa ce on ia eleje esta parola per evita un confusa con "multa". Sunido *Un bon demanda. Me suposa la mesma esplica como tu: me trova "multa" en la disionario la plu vea de lfn cual me posese. "Multa–multe" pare simil a "porta–porte". Simon tu rena ta veni Me leje en la gramatica>verbos>comandas la frases "tu renia ta veni" e "ta ce tu renia veni". Prima, la parola "renia" debe es "rena". A pos, me vole sabe esce "tu rena ta veni" = "ta ce tu rena veni"? o esce "tu rena ta veni" es un forma vea, cual ia es cambiada a "ta ce tu rena veni"? Me ia leje la arcivo multe longa sur la sinifia e la usa de "ta", e la conclui es ce "ta" es un averbo cual sinifia "en un alternativa imajinada". Ma an con esta sinifia, me no vide un comanda o un desira en "tu rena ta veni". Me comprende: "tu rena veni en un alternativa imajinada" = "me imajina ce tu rena veni". En la frase "ta ce tu rena veni", "ta" sinifia "la me desira es". Donce "ta" ave du sinifias. La disionario dise "ta" = "imaginary future tense marker", e la gramatica no dise ce "ta" es "a tense marker", el dise ce "ta" indica un moda nonreal. Ma esta moda nesesa un informa completinte per sabe esce el indica un imajina (me imajina ce), un duta (me duta ce), un desira (me desira ce), o un posible (es posible ce). Sunido *Tu conclui bon ce "ta" sinifia "en un alternativa imajinada". "Tu rena ta veni" sinifia "via regno venus" e "via regno venu". "Ta ce tu rena veni" es un ajunta resente a la lingua, e el sinifia sola "via regno venu". La difere entre "venus" e "venu" no es tan grande como on imajina: "via regno venu" sinifia "via regno venus, se la mondo estus tia, kian mi deziras" (tu rena ta veni si la mundo ta es como me desira). Esta vade car un situa desirada es un spesie de alternativa imajinada. Nota ce en engles anticin, on pote dise "we would see" (nos ta vide) per espresa la sinifia "let us see" (ta ce nos vide). Simon polis La usa de "polis" per "policeman" o "policier" es alga strana, ma per ce no? Ma en esta caso on debe coreti la esemplo en gramatica>nomes>formulas de nom: "El es la comandor de polis". Me opina ce la bon frase es "El es la comandor de polisia". Sunido *si, esta es alga strana. posable "polisior" ta es plu bon? serta, "polisia" no es vera "polis + -ia". ance, nos pote usa "ajente de polisia", como en multe linguas. regardante "la comandor...", me va cambia el. jorj *"Polisior" es un bon idea. Simon *Ance me opina ce "polisior" es un bon solve. Sunido **fada. jorj **Bon, ma nota ce "gendarme" no es sinonim de polisior franses. La "gendarmes" es soldatos ci cura la polisia en campania. La "policiers" no es soldatos, e los labora sola en urbes. En la disionario me prefere ce on scrive: "gendarme = polisior campanial en Frans", o "soldato polisial en Frans". Sunido **interestante. ce espresa conveni la plu bon? o posable nos nesesa usa "jendarme" o simil? jorj **Cada de me du definis es no completa: en la un, me no dise ce "gendarme" es un soldato; en la du, me no dise ce el labora sola en campania. Donce un parola como "jendarme" pare bon a me. Sunido **Me sujesta "polisior paramilitar" per la "gendarme" franses. Simon verbos LFN En agosto me ia lista e studia la radises verbal. *1) LFN ave 1185 radises verbal. 823 verbos fini con la letera A, 241 con la letera E, e 121 con la letera I. Ma me no ia trova un regula coerente per esplica la eleje de la vocal final. Per esemplos: per ce on ave "regretE", ma "reproxA"? per ce "deSIDE" ma "sirconSIDA"? *2) Ave ance un problem con la categoria de alga parolas. Per esemplos: "spesa" es un verbo, ma el ta debe es un ajetivo; "venta" es un nom, ma el ta debe es un verbo; "restrinje" es un ajetivo, ma el ta debe es un verbo. *3) La nom "vivisesioni" es multe strana, car el ave la forma de un verbo, ma el es sola un nom, e la coda "-sioni" no conveni per un nom. La forma coreta de esta nom es "vivisesion" como la parola "sesion" ja esistente, e la verbo corespondente es "vivisesioni". *4) LFN ave alga verbos con la prefisa "trans-": "transfusa", "transita", "transmete", "transplanta", "transpone", "transporta", ma la verbo "trascrive" no segue esta lojica. Sunido Vera, es posible ce me ia era en alga casos. Jeneral, la fini de verbos segue la fini la plu comun en la linguas romanica. "Regrete" es de franses "regretter"; "reproxa" es de espaniol "reprochar"; "deside" es de italian "decidere"; "sirconsida" es de espaniol "circuncidar"; "spesa" es un ajetivo - la disionario era, e me ia coreti el; "venta" debe es "vento" - me no sabe per ce me ia era, e per ce me ia no nota la era!; "vivisesioni" es prima un verbo (car el no es comun usada como un verbo, nos ia lista el como un nom; en esta caso, la -i es coreta, car el es un forma de sesioni, e no un forma de sesion); esta es un forma de lfn vea (me idea orijinal ia es la usa de "tra-"), e si vos prefere, nos pote cambia el a "transcrive". jorj *Me ia coreti ance "restrinje". Sur "venta" – interesante. Me ia trova sempre la spele con E aspeta alga strana, ma me ia suposa ce el ave un bon razona! Sur "transcrive", me ta prefere la spele con N car el es plu coerente, an si el conteni un grupo de cuatro consonantes, difisil per alga persones. Simon **fada. jorj *La linguas romanica ave un verbo per dise ce la venta sofla: en franses "venter", en espaniol "ventar", en portuges "ventar". Donce me comprende ce "venta" es un verbo, como "pluve" o "neva", de cual on oteni la nom "venta". La forma "venta" per la nom es multe bon, ma on debe considera "venta" como un radis verbal. Sunido **a, bon! posible esta ia es la orijin de la usa de -a. me sujeste ce nos continua usa -a, e fa "venta" un radis verbal. jorj ***Me acorda. E alora nos no va nesesa plu la verbo "venti". La usa transitiva de "venta" va sufisi. Simon ***Me no es serta ce on pote sutrae la verbo "venti", car "venter" no sinifia "ventiler". Cuando un sala es plen de fuma, on venti el. "Venta" es un verbo nontransitiva como "pluve". "venti" es un verbo ergativa, cual sinifia "reseta o fa reseta venta en un loca". Sunido ***Me pensa ce nos pote dise "la sielo ia pluve sene", cual es per dise ce "la sielo ia causa ce sene pluve". Ma tu razona bon: la sinifia transitiva de "venta" ta es "causa ce ___ venta". Cuando on venti un sala, la sala no venta. "Venti" es bon formida de la nom "venta" (cual es formida de la radis verbal "venta"). Simon ***pos plu pensa, me nota ce nos ave ja un parola per la ata de la venta: sofla. e me nota ce venta no opera en un modo paralel a pluve: la pluve no pluve. me revade a me pensa orijinal: venta debe es vento. jorj ***Esce tu pote esplica per ce tu opina ce "venta" no opera como "neva" o "tona"? Sunido ***En me opina, la tona tona, la neva neva, e la pluve pluve. Vera, on pote razona ce "la pluve" es la nom de la ata, e ce la faor de un ata no es la ata se mesma. Ma nos vole dise ce un sona sona, no? Me comensa suspeta ce, con esta verbos, la fato ce nos pote usa la nom verbal como la sujeto de la verbo es prosima relatada a la fato ce la sujeto es normal ometeda. Me vide no contradise en dise ce "la venta venta". Cisa Jorj prefere dise ce la sielo (o la clima) pluve e neva. Simon ***"pluve" e "neva" es verbos sin sujetos (zero-valence). no cosa - no la sielo, la clima, o an la situa - "pluve" o "neva" (esetante en un modo metaforal). ma otra cosas pote "venta" (sofla) estra la venta, no? jorj ****La usas metaforal es los a cual me ia es pensante. "Pluve" e "neva" es normal sin sujeto, ma esta no proibi usa los con sujeto, cuando esta es aidos. (Simil, "core" es normal sin ojeto, ma esta no proibi se usa transitiva de ves a ves.) Simon ***Si, otra cosas sofla, ma no otra cosas venta. Per esemplo en franses on pote dise "je souffle", "le ventilateur souffle", ma on dise "il vente", como on dise "il pleut". Sunido ***Consernante la fenomenos meteorolojial, en teoria ave 3 posibles: 1) un verbo sin sujeto vera: "pluve" (il pleut), "venta" (il vente), tona (il tonne); 2) no verbo ma sola la nom de la fenomeno: "ave pluve", "ave vento", "ave neve", "ave sol", "ave tonitro"; 3) la nom de la fenomeno con un verbo ajustada: "la pluve cade", "la vento sofla", "la sol brilia", "la tonitro ruidi". La solve 3 es la plu mal, car el nesesa la usa de un verbo ajustada; plu, la frase es ambigua, car on pote comprende el en modo jeneral; la frase nonambigua ta es "la pluve es cadente", "la vento es soflante". La solve 2 es la plu simple e la plu clar. Ma ja LFN ia eleje la solve 1, donce on debe segue la mesma lojica con la verbo "venta". Sunido ***La solve 1 no vade tan fasil per "sol". Me gusta multe la solve 2, ma el no permete ajunta un sujeto cuando desirada. Simon ***la vos razona es eselente. "venta" es prima un verbo. fada. jorj *Consernante "sirconsida", la tradui franses es "circoncire" e "circoncision". La tradui espaniol es "circuncidar" e "circuncisión". La verbo franses parteni a la grupo 3, la verbo espaniol parteni a la grupo 1. Ma la nom es la mesma: "circoncision" e "circuncisión". Esta parolas rima con "décision" e "decisión". Pare a me plu coerente ce "deside" rima con "sirconside". La orijin es la mesma: la verbos latina es "de-cidere" e "circum-cidere". La verbos LFN "omiside", "patriside", "fratriside", "suiside" ave la mesma orijin. Nota ce la verbo italian es "circoncidere". Sunido **Me acorda. Simon **me anca. fada. jorj La verbo "sibila" causa un problem. El sinifia "whistle" (verbo e nom). En franses on ave "siffler" (verbo), "sifflement" (ata), "sifflet" (strumento). En espaniol on ave "silbar" (verbo), "silbo" (ata), "silbato" (strumento). En LFN "sibila" sinifia e la ata e la strumento. Un siera no es un sieri, un scopa no es un scopi. Donce on debe distingui entre la ata e la strumento. Me proposa "sibila" per la ata, e "sibileta" per la strumento, como nos ave ja "jua" e "jueta". Sunido *la nom "whistle" refere a la ata e la sona, no la strumento. nos no ave un parola per la strumento. "sibileta" es bon, o nos pote adota "pito" (de espaniol e catalan, e de portuges "apito"), o "flauteta" (de "flauta"). jorj **Pardona me, me ia crede ce "whistle" es la strumento. La parola "pito" es bon, ma me prefere "sibileta", car tal nos no crea un radis nova e tota diferente de la verbo "sibila". Me pensa ance a "jira" e "jireta". Sunido **"Sibileta" es un idea eselente. Simon **bon! fada. jorj Me es lejente la labora sur la transitivia o nontransitivia de la verbos. Consernante la verbos comensante con letera C, me ia nota ce du verbos es oblidada: contrasepi e crusada. Plu, me nota ce "clui" es transitiva, ma "abri" es nontransitiva: strana! Sunido *Sur "clui", permete me esclama "op" e "ai". Me ia coreti el a nontransitiva. Me ia marca "crusada" como ance nontransitiva. "Contrasepi" no es listada como un verbo; me no es serta per ce, ma me recorda neblos ce nos ia discute esta en la pasada. Si el ta es un verbo, el ta es transitiva. Simon **Pardona, la verbo esata no es "contrasepi", ma "contraconsepi". El es en la disionario ma el ia es oblidada. Sunido discreta Me opina ce la parola "discrete" no conveni, car el no rima con "concreta" e "secreta", an si la orijin es la mesma. En me tradui de "Grasias, ami!", me ia coreti "discrete" a "discreta". Sunido *Me acorda. En engles, ave du parolas "discrete" e "discreet" con sinifias multe diferente, ma no tal problem esiste con "discreta" en lfn. Simon *bon. fada. jorj sentra > sentro La parola "sentra" no es esplicable par la linguas fonte de LFN: EN centre, CA centre, FR centre, ES centro, IT centro, PO centro. Me opina ce esta parola parteni a la familia vea de "angula", "cuadra", "sircula". Como per acel parolas, "sentra" debe deveni "sentro", e se ajetivo resta "sentral". Me aseta fa la cambias en nos vici, si vos aseta la altera de esta parola en la disionario. Sunido *Si, me acorda. Cisa "sentra" ia es orijinal intendeda como un radis ajetival, como en esta disionario vea. (En pasa, engles no es vera entre la linguas de fonte, an si el ia fa un influe peti a veses…) Simon **bon. jorj **esce "consentra" debe es "consentri"? jorj **La tu demanda es pertinente. El fa me duta... Pos pensa, me prefere "consentra" cual es plu natural, an si "consentri" rima con "sentri". "consentra" segue la regula cual dise ce la coda es -A cuando la verbo orijinal parteni a la grupo un. Sunido **Per favore pardona me, me ave denova un otra demanda simil. Per ce on dise "aparatA", cuando on dise en italian "apparatO", en espaniol "aparatO", en portuges "aparelhO", en latina "apparatU" (forma ablativa), e en franses "UN appareil". Sunido **Tu fa bon demandas. En fato, "aparata" es un parola cual me ia intende leva per discute en la pasada, ma la bon momento ia apare nunca. Clar, el debe es "aparato". Simon straba Me no ia trova en la disionario un parola per tradui "cross-eyed". Me proposa la ajetivo "straba". Me ia usa esta forma en me tradui de "Grasias, ami!". Sunido *straba es un parola bon, ma el ta sinifia ambos "cross-eyed" (oios converjente) e "wall-eyed" (oios diverjente). nos ave ja "strabisme" per la sindrom medical, e nos debe ajunta tota varias ala. otra posibles per la du varias comun inclui "endotropia" (converjente) e "exotropia" (diverjente). jorj *Si nos va introdui "straba", esce "strabisme" ta simpli se a "strabia"? Simon *En me mente, "straba" sinifia ce los oios no es paralel. No importa ce los es diverjente o converjente. E me acorda con Simon, "strabisme" pote es cambiada a "strabia". Sunido *Si, e per distingui "cross-eyed" e "wall-eyed", nos pote dise "converjente straba" e "deverjente straba". ("Wall-eyed" es un parola nova per me en engles.) Engles no ave un ajetivo comun per "straba"; nos parla de "a squint" per un caso de strabia, ma la partisipio "squinting" sinifia normal "regardante tra oios partal cluida"! Simon *multe bon. me va ajunta "straba" e "strabia". jorj e como nos tradui "astigmatism/astigmatic"? en me mente, -isme no es bon per sindromes medical, an si cuasi tota linguas usa un forma de -isme asi. la esemplo de "strabia" sujeste "astigmatia" (como en suomi!). per la ajetivo, nos debe usa "astigmatica" (seguente la usa normal de -ica per ajetivos medical). ce vos pensa? jorj *Me nota ce Jorj usa "diverjente" ma ce la disionario dise "deverjente". La parola la plu natural es "diverjente", e me no comprende per ce la verbo es "deverje". Esce vos acorda per cambia "deverje" a "diverje"? Me no gusta "astigmatica", car la coda "-ica" complica nonusos la parola. En franses on dise "astigmate", en espaniol "astigmato/a". E si on comensa dise "astigmatica", per ce no continua con "miopica" e "iperopica". Per favore, no desnaturali la lingua! Sunido *Me acorda ce "astigmate" es plu natural. "Deverje" pare es fada par prefisa "de-" a "verje", ma esta desacorda con la etimolojia vera. Me no oposa cambia el a "diverje". Simon **no problem! jorj dole e sufri En franses la verbo "dole" no esiste. Sola la nom "dole" esiste su la forma "douleur" o "mal". Ta ce nos compara: *engles: I have a headache (sujeto: me; ojeto: dole) *franses: j'ai mal à la tête (sujeto: me; ojeto: dole) *italian: ho mal di testa (sujeto: me; ojeto: dole) *portuges: eu tenho uma dor de cabeza (sujeto: me; ojeto: dole) *catalan: em fa mal el cap (sujeto: testa; ojeto: dole) *espaniol: me duele la cabeza (sujeto: testa; ojeto: me) On vide ce la sujeto la plu frecuente es "me" (4 veses sur 6) e ce la ojeto la plu frecuente es "dole" (5 veses sur 6). Acel aplicada a LFN dona "me ave un dole de testa", o "me testa es dolos". LFN ave ja la verbo "sufri" cual ave un sinifia prosima: "me sufri a/de la testa". Me crede ce "dole" es sola un nom. Sunido *Ma "sufri" es transitiva; on sufri la dole. La verbo "dole" es usos, car el es fundal nontransitiva, ma nos pote ajunta un ojeto e dise "me sapatos nova dole me pedes". Con "sufri" esta ta debe es "… fa me pedes sufri", ma me pedes pote sufri ance car los es deveni tro calda en la sapatos nova, e no car los dole. Nos ia fa un discute multe corta sur esta en la pasada. Pos acel, "me gama dole" ia es ajuntada a la disionario; ma, plu resente, nos ia cambia esta (pos un discute nonarcivida) a "me gama dole". Nota ce esperanto regarda "dolor/" como un radis verbal. Simon *como me comprende el, dole es prima nontransitiva: "me dole" (I hurt, I am in pain); la forma causal es "me testa dole me" (my head hurts/pains me). alternativas inclui "me testa fa me dole", "me testa es dolos", "me ave dole en me testa", etc. jorj *Jorj, me nota como tu usa "dole", ma per favore dise a me como tu usa "sufri". Sunido *aora, sufri es prima transitiva: "me sufri la dardos e la flexas de fortuna nonjusta". ma me no es serta. on pote sufri de multe cosas, cual sujeste ce el es nontransitiva. ma on no pote usa el en la forma causal: el sufri me (con la sinifia de "el causa ce me sufri". donce, me debe acorda con simon. en me mente, pare ce on pote usa o "de" con la ojeto o sola la ojeto. jorj *"Sufri" pare es simil a "entra" e "abita": el es fundal transitiva, ma on pote omete la ojeto e reespresa el par un formula de preposada. Me abita un casa; la casa es en England; donce me abita en England. Me entra un sala; la sala es en un construida; donce me entra en la construida. Me sufri un problem; la problem veni de la dardos e flexas de fortuna nonjusta; donce me sufri de la dardos e flexas. Ma en pratica, la borda entre la du no pote es tan clar; e donce me pote dise ce me abita en un casa, ce me entra en la sala, e ce me sufri de la problem; o ce me abita England, ce me entra la construida, e ce me sufri la dardos e flexas. Simon *Grasias per vos esplicas, ma me no es convinseda. En franses cuando on dise "j'ai beaucoup souffert dans ma vie" (me ia sufri multe en me vive) esta frase sinifia "me ia ave multe doles en me vive". "sufri" es egal a "ave un dole". Ma si "dole" sinifia "ave un dole", alora "sufri" = "dole" (be in pain). Pardona me, ma la distingui no es clar per me. Sunido *"Dole" es fisical. "Sufri" es multe plu jeneral. Un compania pote sufri cuando la economia retrosede. Companias no pote dole. Simon *Aora me comprende, ma esce on ta pote usa "dole" con un sinifia metaforal? Sunido **Si, serta. Ma "dole" sujesta un cualia prosiminte a dana fisical o mental. "Sufri" indica plu la tolera pasiva de un cosa dolos. On pote dise ce on ia "sufri" un conversa longa con un person estrema noiante en un tren. "Dole" es plu ativa e fisical. Ma serta la du consetas es simil. Simon *Me ia trova un distingui gramatical. Si me dise "me ia dole algun", esta frase es simil a "me ia feri algun". Ma si me dise "me ia sufri algun", esta frase es simil a "algun ia feri me". Coreta? Sunido *Si. Esta segue de la fato ce "sufri" es fundal transitiva an cuando "dole" es nontransitiva. Simon *Ta es bon si la disionario ta furni definis, scriveda en lfn, per cada parola, no? Ma acel ta es un emprende enorme. Ta ce nos completi prima la projeta de indica la transitivias de la verbos! Simon **posible nos pote ajunta frases simple a la disionario, cuando nos nota un posible difisilia, como la usas de dole e sufri. acel no ta tro difisil, no? per esemplo: ***me testa dole me - my head hurts ***me dole - I hurt ***me sufri de depresa - I suffer from depression ***...e simil. **Si, e nos fa ja esta a un grado minor. Ma definis en lfn ta ave la vantaje grande ce persones ci no comprende bon la lingua engles pote esplora la disionario. (Natural, los ta nesesa aprende prima la parolas fundal de lfn par un otra metodo, per esemplo par un curso o un de la disionarios corta cual nos furni.) Simon asinia, atribui, encarga Esce me pote demanda esplicas a vos sur la difere entre "asinia" e "atribui", e entre "asinia" e "encarga"? En franses "assigner" es un terma de lege o de judi, cual sinifia "atribui alga cosa par judi o par lege", o "comanda par judi ce algun presenta se en juderia". Sunido *Me fundi la seguente sola sur la traduis engles en la disionario. La sinifia de "asinia" es simil a "distribui", ma el sujesta ce la distribui segue alga scema formal. Un empleor pote asinia taxes a se empleadas; on pote asinia cuantias de mone per usas varios; etc. On pote ance asinia un cosa (singular) a se destina, ma on distribui normal sola cosas plural. "Atribui" relata a la pertine o parteni de cualias; el sinifia "ajunta un cualia a se model mental de alga cosa". On atribui un opina a un person (= on veni a la crede ce la person ave acel opina); on atribui un asidente de tren a un problem de siniali (= on veni a la crede ce la problem de siniali ia causa la asidente); la atribuidas de un cosa es se cualias. "Encarga" es simil a "asinia", ma se ojeto es la resetor, e la cosa asiniada es un taxe seria con cual on "carga" la resetor, espetante ce la resetor no va fa mal la taxe. On encarga un esperta per rexerca la istoria de un familia; on encarga un banco con se mone; etc. Simon *me ave la mesma comprende de esta parolas: **"atribui" demanda "ci o ce ave esta cualia?" ***"me atribui la cualia de jentilia a femes". **"asinia" demanda "ci debe fa cual?" ***"me asinia la leje de Hamlet a tu". **"encarga" demanda "ci debe aseta esta carga?" ***"me encarga tu con la proteje de la enfantes." jorj *Su "encarga", nos ave "order" (verbo) e "order (request for supply)" (nom). Me no vide como estas conveni con la otra sensa de "encarga" cual me ia descrive a supra. Plu, nos ave "comanda" per "order (goods)", cual pare es la mesma cosa. Simon **me divina ce "order" debe sinifia un comanda a, per esemplo, un soldato. posible esta debe es retenida. ma me pensa ce la "request for supply" ia es un era. jorj conta, reconta e nara Denova un demanda. Pare a me ce "reconta" ave la mesma sinifia ce "nara". Plu, "reconta" fa pensa a "re-conta", p.e. "la avar conta e reconta se mone tra la dia intera". Esce "nara" no sufisi? Sunido *Me acorda ce la du es multe simil. Cuando la demanda ia es levada en la pasada, nos ia ajunta claris a la disionario. Per esta razona, el dise aora ce "reconta" sinifia "tell, relate (experiences, as story or otherwise)". Esta sujesta ce on pote reconta sin nara, ma me no es serta ce me pote esplica la difere. Cisa nos ia intende ce naras es divertinte o imajinos, e ce recontas es sempre sur avenis real. La definis de "un reconta" como "anecdote, memoir" suporta esta idea. Ma me no vide ce la difere es tan importante ce el nesesa du parolas. Sur la problem de "re-conta", nos ave multe de estas: "regarda", "rejeta", etc. Los posibli bromas! Simon *Si vos pensa ce la distingui entre "nara" e "reconta" es importante, alora me proposa la forma "raconta", como en franses "raconter". Cuando un franses oia "reconta" el comprende "recompter" e no "raconter". Plu, LFN ave ja la verbo "reporta" cual sinifia como "reconta". "reporta" es plu lojical, car on re-porta avenis. Sunido *me no ave un opina forte sur esta parolas. la diferes entre la tre es sutil, ma posible usos. si vos vole sutrae un de los, sutrae "reconta" e usa "nara" per presenta un opera de imajina o per leje a vos an si la nara es de un aveni real, e "reporta" per un plu esata presenta de avenis real, spesial par algun ci ia vide o esperia esta avenis. si vos deside reteni "reconta" (o "raconta"), me sujeste ce el sinifia un ata min estendeda ce "nara" e min seria ce "reporta" - como un "anecdote" en engles. jorj *La relata entre "conta" e "reconta" es interesante. On trova el ance en engles, entre "count" e "tell". Orijinal, "tell" (como "zählen" en deutx) ia sinifia "conta"; aora el sinifia normal sola "reconta" (o "dise"); ma en bancos on ave ancora "tellers" e "automatic telling machines" cual conta mone. "Reporta" ave alga sensas spesial: on trova reportas de avenis nova en jornales e simil (fada par "reportores", un categoria clar); bancos de datos finansial produi reportas con multe numeros e grafes; un luor reporta un problem con la radiadores a la proprior. "Reconta" pare sta a un punto media entre "informa" e "nara". Sur la spele "raconta", me nota ce ance italian ave el. Simon *Me ia dise ce me opina ce "reconta" no es usos. Ma me vole responde a Simon: me no ia sabe ce "tell" es relatada con "zählen". En franses nos ave la mesma relata entre "compter" e "conter". Ambos veni de "computare", e en espaniol "contar" sinifia "conta" e "reconta". Ma no es bon ce la mesma radis es usada per du sinifias tan diferente. Sunido *Si, e an ambos sinifias esiste en la parola "account". Me veni de xerca recontas (e con "recontada" e "recontante") par Google. Nos ave pajes cual refere a "reconta un nara". Estas pote deveni "presenta un nara". Me trova ance un refere a "un reconta contempora" (a contemporary account), cual pote deveni "un reporta contempora" o "un descrive contempora", me suposa. Ave ance un refere a "reconta un broma" – esce on pote "nara un broma"? "Presenta" probable sufisi ance asi. Donce me acorda ce nos pote elimina "reconta". Simon *Me no crede ce "presenta un nara" es bon, car cuando on presenta un nara, on parla sur un nara, ma on no nara el. Me prefere "dise un nara" o "leje un nara" o an "nara un nara", como "dansa un dansa" o "canta un canta". Sunido